The Light's Kindler
by Songfall
Summary: A rare egg, from the mountains beyond Alagaesia. Rare, and important enough, for the Rider who left, and the Rider who had once been an enemy, to come and see if it hatches. A girl, and child, daughter of a legendary smith, is the only one who hasn't ever seen the egg before. What will happen if this egg hatches? Who will it hatch for?
1. Chapter 1

Niernen looked up, caught mid-daydream. "Niernen! I don't believe you were paying attention. How does an unskilled magician learn to summon the essence of silver?" Niernen cringed. She was always dreaming of flying away in the middle of lessons. Taking a deep breath, unlike that which other elves would have normally done, Niernen explained in the ancient language how to summon the essence of silver, and then how it is simplified in a dangerous way that a magician who knew very few words of the ancient language could summon the essence of silver. Her teacher listened closely, trying to find error in her explanation, but failing. Sighing, her teacher, Zenih, said, "I'd expect nothing less from the daughter of our finest swords-smith Rhunon and the great Shur'tugal Oromis-elda." Niernen softly snorted under her breath. _Liar, you hate me to my very core,_ Niernen thought. Then she heard the tree's sigh, and the Menoa tree whisper 'This class is over' Niernen smiled, and hurriedly walked home, her only home since her father perished fighting Galbatorix. "Mother-elda, I am home!" she called. Her mother, Rhunon, walked downstairs. "Hello Niernen. I hope your class went well and that you are ready for smithing?"Niernen nodded excitedly. This was always her favorite class, her mother would teach her how to craft swords and weapons. Of course, the way that she managed this was very different. Rhunon took control of Niernen's body and used it to craft the weapons, for otherwise her oath would not allow it. Niernen also stored these memories, and copied them when she needed them. Recently, she had been crafting Rider's swords, for there were many a new rider, the majority of them blue dragons that had hatched, and six new swords were made. The legendary Shur'tugal Eragon Sundavar-Vergandi Bromsson, Kingkiller, his sword Brisingr was held in the highest esteem. But Niernen's name as a swords-smith was quickly growing, she was now able to craft Rider's swords on her own. And they were rivals to her mothers blades, some were even crafted better. But Niernen didn't care. Today was passing quickly anyways. Today another egg was coming, this one a certain egg that hadn't been allowed for Niernen to come even remotely close to before, and it was beautiful. Or so people said... Niernen was excited new dragon egg! Plus, there were rumors that Shur'tugal Eragon Sundavar-Vergandi Bromsson-elda would be at the ceremony! With Saphira-elda too! There were also rumors that this egg was so special, Shur'tugal Murtagh KingDefier Morzansson-elda would be there as well! Niernen, when she was done smithing, walked upstairs and changed into her best trainee outfit. "Mother, meet you at the ceremony!" she yelled, sprinting out the door. She's been to the preparing ceremony so many times, she knew it by heart, and needed not to arrive early. As Niernen stood in line, her heart pounded. They were announcing the guests. Beating faster, her heart stopped when they announced, "Shur'tugal Eragon Sundavar-Vergandi Bromsson-elda, and Saphira-elda" Niernen looked up, and saw a big blue dragon descending from above. Saphira was beautiful, and on her back was the most handsome male, for there was no better term to describe him with, she had ever seen. That's when they announced the second guest. "Shur'tugal Murtagh KingDefier Morzansson-elda, and Thorn-elda." A second dragon descended, this one a brilliant red. Thorn was the second largest dragon Niernen had ever seen. Only Firnen* and Saphira beat his size. Then they brought out the egg, and one by one called out the names to come touch the egg. "Istradin Tamerinsson." Each person had no effect on the egg, and on they went. Niernen's name was the last name on there. "Lilinti Usumasdaughter" Niernen perked up. That was the name right before hers. Nothing happened for poor Lilinti. "Niernen Rhunonsdaughter." At her last name, both Eragon and Murtagh looked up, and watched her closely. Niernen ignored them and focused on the egg. She was completely unaware both she and the egg were glowing white, and the closer she got, the brighter they glowed. When Niernen arrived at the eggs position, she said, "Hello. I am Niernen Rhunonsdaughter." The egg moved in response. Reaching her hand out, Niernen lightly placed her fingers on the eggs surface. _Crraaaccckkk._ The egg started breaking and cracking open.

A/N Hey guys, my first story, please don't kill me or hate me. I decided for a cliff hanger [I think?] on this chapter, please at least tell me if it was a good idea.

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Niernen continued walking towards the egg, when she suddenly became aware of a cracking sound, and that the egg was hatching. She had a deep intake of breath. _'I'm going to become a Rider. Something I've only dreamed of. This is amazing'_ Taking one more step forward, the egg burst apart, revealing a greyish white dragon, male. He nuzzled his head towards her now outstretched hand and as son as they touched, Niernen felt the tell-tale sign o the gedway insignia- that burst of icy-cold/warm energy.

_Hello little one._ Niernen motioned a gesture of kindness towards her new companion. _I am Niernen._

_ And I... oops. I need a name._

Niernen laughed out loud at that one. "Of course!" Ignoring the rest of the world now, and reveling in her new bond, Niernen offered a list of names, of which none would he take. Eventually, she offered one that seemed to hit him right on the head.

_Milthrim?_

_ Milthrim! That is my name! Milthrim!_

Niernen smiled. Finally turning towards the bystanders, she said alud, "I present to you the newly hatched Milthrim!" The crowd seemed to burst into applause, and Milthrim himself hummed in contentment. Niernen was beaming, and she turned towards her queen. "My Queen, Arya Drotting." Twisting her hand over in the sign of fealty, Niernen, in the most polite manner sh could summon, asked, "Arya Drottning, to whence am I to head for my training?" Arya seemed to pause, then looked at Murtagh and Eragon. "One moment Shur'tugal Niernen, I must speak with them who may chance be your master." Niernen nodded, then turned back towards Milthrim.

_I'm hungry._

_ Of course you are. You barely hatched._

_ Still..._

_ Oh, have patience! Whichever place we perchance go, you shall certainly find plenty of food for dozens of dragons._

Arya turned back towards Niernen, as did Murtagh and Eragon. "We have decided, Niernen, that you shall choose your own master." Arya spoke. "I offer the elven traditional customs. Murtagh spoke in his turn. "I offer a kinder version of what I learned from Galbatorix." Everyone shuddered at the sound of the name.

Eragon finally spoke. "And I, young one, offer a new version of training, with many old traditions, in a different land." Niernen was shocked. Never, never in her life has she seen someone who could choose their mentor. It was indeed a hard decision. In the end, Niernen had to request Milthrim's assistance.

_Who should I choose?_ Niernen questioned, a little panicked.

_ For me, personally, Saphira-elda appears to be wise and cunning, as does Thorn-elda. Thorn-elda has been through worse hardships though. It may not be as kind to mentor with him. Firnen-elda... He is young, and Arya was not trained by Oromis-elda._ Milthrim soothed her, and Niernen calmed.

Turning back to the crowd, Niernen spoke, her voice in it's kindest and softest tone ever. "As is both mine and Milthrim's choice, we choose to train with Eragon-elda and Saphira-elda." Bowing to her new mentors, Niernen and Milthrim twisted their hands in the sign of elven fealty. Eragonn smiled, and Saphira chuckled. "We shall enjoy being your mentors. We shall fly back to whence I came. Niernen, you shall ride on Saphira with me, and Milthrim doesn't mind it, he will be carried in her claws.

Niernen turned towards Milthrim. _I don't like the idea of you being carried.. I'd prefer to ride on you, but you are so small, can you even fly yet?_

_ I am unfortunately unable to fly as of yet, and I am too small for you to ride upon me _Milthrim calmly responded.

Niernen sighed and turned back towards Eragon. "Your way of transportation is accepted." Eragon calmly smiled, and said, "Let us get packed then." Grinning in a most un-elvenly way, Niernen turned and sprinted back towards her home. Grabbing her spare brightsteel, her clothes, her scrolls and so forth, Niernen managed to fit all her stuff neatly into a bag. Then she immediately turned tail and sprinted right back "Okay!" Eragonn chuckled, then set Saphira up.

Niernen turned towards Saphira, and gently poked at her mind as if to ask to speak with her. Saphira smiled, and nodded. _Hello Niernen Rhunonsdaughter._

_ Hello Saphira-elda. _Niernen smiled at the blue dragon, imagining what her first flight with Milthrim would be like. Her fantasy was interrupted by Eragon saying, "We're ready to leave. Say farewell." Niernen waved at the rest of Ellesmera, then turned towards Eragon. He led her to a certain area and show her how to mount. Upon getting on, Niernen looked towards the rest of the people in Ellesmera, and murmured something, then looked up and to the future in front as Saphira spread her wings and began to fly.

**_"Farewell, my kin. Farewell for many long, arduous years." _**

A/N Hey! Sorry if this isn't very good. Or if the chapter is short. Please review! Niernen's going to leave Alagaesia! What's she gonna find?! Please continue reading. The more reviews, the higher chance for more chapters I guess. Unless they're negative. Too many negative reviews = no longer continuing the story. But, thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Niernen's first flight not only took her breathe away, it made her shudder in anticipation. The views were amazing, and for the first time, and certainly not the last, her fantasy was fulfilled. She was soaring through the sky. And on a dragon no less! Niernen, letting her emotions take over, let out a big 'whoop!'.

Her cry certainly startled Eragon and Saphira. Milthrim was in her head, they were sharing almost everything, so he understood. Eragon, after steadying Saphira, turned slightly around and gave her a strange look.

"Niernen?" He asked, politely restrained. Niernen looked at him innocently, responding just as such.

"Yes Master?"

Eragon twisted over on the saddle, trusting Saphira. "What the heck was that about?" Niernen laughed, out loud, and grinned. "It was just me enjoying my first flight!" She smiled again, then peeked over the edge, completely trusting Saphira, to look at Milthrim.

_You okay Silver?_

Milthrim twisted around in Saphira's claws to look at her. _My name is Milthrim, not Silver, and yes._

_Milthrim means silver. In a certain language._ Niernen smiled. Saphira, however, sighed, and spoke to aloud, to both Milthrim and Niernen.

_Would you two please stop squirming? And please no more random loud noises?_

Niernen, in restraint, chuckled, and said, "Sorry, Masters, but I am finding it near impossible to contain- OH FORGET THE CUSTOMS RIGHT NOW! I'm free! I'm flying! I have Milthrim! Life is perfect! Nothing else, at the moment, matters!" The outburst cause Saphira to startle, and Eragon to jump.

Niernen's eyes widened, realizing what she'd done and said, then she shrugged it off. As she had said, life was perfect at the moment. Because it was perfecct at the moment, she was going to bask in that moment for as long as she could.

Eragon sighed, then chuckled. "You remind me of Roran." That statement made Niernen freeze. "Roran Stronghammer? Roran Garrowsson? Really?" She bounced, just a little so as to not disturb Saphira, and grinned again. "That is soo cool!"

Eragon sighed, and Saphira rolled her eyes. For the rest of trip, Niernen conversed with only Milthrim.

_This is amazing!_

Milthrim grunted. _For you maybe. It isn't very comfortable in someone's claws._

_Pfft.. Why don't you see it through my eyes then?_ Niernen muttered a spell under her breath, which allowed Milthrim to see what she saw, but also made Erago turn around and look at her.

"What'd you do?" He asked, looking confused. "One of your eyes looks like... like Milthrim's eyes." That statement made Niernen chuckle. "He said it's not ery comfortable down in Saphira's claws, so I'm showing him what things look like through my eyes. He also says elves have strange eyesight." Niernen laughed.

Eragon chuckled then turned around. "We're gonna have to stop for the night. Saphira's tired, and it's getting late. There is an area by the river we can rest and Saphira can show Milthrim how to hunt.

Milthrim snorted. _I can hunt just fine thank you very much!_

Niernen twisted over so she could she him. _Can you really? Do you even know how to?_

_From your memories, yes._

Niernen, paused, then relayed the information. Eragon's eyes rose. "So you haven't clung to the elven vegetables?" Niernen sighed. "I haven't been trained to that point, so I'd go hunting to try it. I only went once, and I wasn't sure what to think of meat..."

Saphira chuckled. _Now what made you curious to try it in the first place young one?_

Niernen sighed. "I was reading a dwarven cookbook." Eragon laughed, and then steadied himself as Saphira landed. "Well that's different. In the meantime, however, me and you are just going to stay on the rabbit's diet, alright?" Niernen nodded. "Yes Master."

Eragon released Saphira of the bags and saddles, then she and Milthrim went off hunting. "I am curious though." He added. "Do I have to use all the elven customs around-" Niernen interrupted,understanding the question. "Around me or Milthrim? No, certainly not. I'm a little more than sick of them, considering I grew up with the smither of your sword for a mother."

Eragon smiled. "Alright then. Thank you." He made dinner, and the two of them ate in silence. When the dragons got back, Milthrim was full, and content.

_Had a good meal did you?_

Milthrim smiled at her. _Indeed. You're hunting skills helped me extremely. Saphira-elda just gave me some pointers on how to poise my tail and where to step._

Niernen chuckled, then walked up to Milthrim and snuggled into his side. "Good night Masters." she muttered, and then drifted off to sleep, dreaming of her newly formed life, and what the place would be like when she got there.

A/N Hey, sorry if this chapter sucks. Niernen's first day with her new mentors! And she has tried meat! Told you guys she's not like modern elves! Also, please review! You're opinions matter! Anyways, thanks for reading, and hope you're enjoying the story!


End file.
